Endurance 2
Endurance 2 is the second season of Endurance, ''taking place in Baja, Mexico. While some of the concepts of the game remain the same, there are new surprises in store for the twenty new contestants. The season featured all new challenges. Production ''Endurance was renewed for a second season that began filming in the summer of 2003. Endurance 2 was taped in Baja California, near the resort town of La Paz, Mexico. Twenty new contestants, ages 12 - 15, were chosen. One contestant, 14-year old Tyler Burkhalter, competed despite having diabetes requiring daily insulin treatments. Location The location for the second season of Endurance definitely tested the abilities of contestants to adapt to new surroundings. The dry, barren landscape of Baja, Mexico is home to rattlesnakes, scorpions, tarantulas and other poisonous critters. While filming in Baja, temperatures got as high as 128 degrees! So, not only did contestants have to deal with physical and mental exhaustion, they also needed to be constantly aware of dehydration. Twists/Changes The biggest twist of the season was the Brown Team, made up of two returning contestants from season one. Max and Jenna won a vote held during the ''Endurance'' reunion, and earned the right to compete again. Two new pyramid pieces have been added; Teamwork and Ingenuity. There is also an additional elimination because of the new team. Contestants Episode List Pyramid Piece History Elimination Table Colors significance (FIRST) This team won the final Endurance Mission and became Endurance Champs. (SECOND) This lost the final Endurance Mission and became the runners-up. (WIN) This team won the Endurance Mission. (WIN) This team won the Temple Mission. (SAMDHI) This team was handicaped with the Samadhi. (SAFE) This team didn't win the challenge, but didn't go to temple or received the Samdhi. (TEMPLE) This team won at the Temple of Fate and avoided elimination. (OUT) This team lost at the Temple of Fate and was eliminated. Trivia *Only time where a team from the previous season comes back. *One of three seasons where there were eight teams (the others being the next season and Endurance: High Sierras). *Introduction of the Brown Team. *Second consecutive season where the Gray Team was the first team to be eliminated. *Two more pieces were added: Teamwork and Ingenuity, putting the piece value to twelve. *First season where the Blue and Yellow teams were eliminated. **The final three from the previous season (Red, Yellow and Blue) ended up being eliminated before the final four. ***Incidentally, they were eliminated consecutively. *Most pieces on the line in the final mission: eight (tied with Endurance: High Sierras) *First season where every team has gone up to the Temple of Fate at least once before the finale. *First season where a Temple Mission occurs before an Endurance Mission as the first mission. *First season where no team overcomes the Samadhi. *First season where the Purple and Brown Teams survived the Temple of Fate. **Additionally, they achieved this in consecutive Temple Missions. *Only season where a team had one piece until the final mission. *Brown, Purple, and Orange won their first missions this season. **With the exception of Brown, both colors were eliminated before the final three on E1. **First time where these colors make it to the final four or higher. **By the end of this season, the Gray Team remained the only team to never have won a mission. *One of two seasons that take place outside the United States. *Only season where the Temple of Fate is on water. **As a result, only season where the teams were not shown behind the fire when they were eliminated. *First season where there are two consecutive Temple Missions. *Only season where the pieces accumulated in the final mission are split evenly among the teams. *Longest final Temple: it took eight rounds for the Brown Team to win Endurance 2. *Only season where nobody chooses the teams in any way. *Two events: the Annie-Calley conflict and Max and Jenna's arrival, made the top ten moments from the first four seasons.﻿ *Only season where there's a recap documenting the second half of the season before the finale. *First time where an eliminated team's pieces can be given away, along with a note. *Last season where the Samadhi was thrown out of the game. *First of two seasons (if excluding the colorless team from High Sierras) where Orange wasn't the third team eliminated *Most contestants in a season: 22 Episodes *Endurance 2 Episodes on Google Drive Category:Seasons